


Trouble

by Danii_Girl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song Trouble by Halsey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

_Let’s cause a little trouble_

Shot glasses lined the bar counter, each with a different liquor concoction in them. The game? Drink as many as you can, the fastest you can without throwing up. Three months ago you never would have participated in these bar antics, let alone step foot in a bar. Then Ashton came into your life and since then every Friday night was spent with liquor burning your throat and pulsing through your veins.

One. Two. Seven shots later you had been declared the winner. You cheered in celebration, throwing your hands above your head causing your already too dress to ride up. Before you could make your way to Ashton to give him a sloppy ‘sorry you lost’ kiss a pair of arms wrapped around your torso.

_You look so cool when you’re reading me._

Ashton watched as the man pulled you closer to the dance floor. The alcohol clearly finding its way to your hips as you rocked them back and forth to the beat of the music. You were having fun. The hands on your hips, steadily guiding you while you jumped around in ecstasy. You caught Ashton’s eye and winked. If there was one thing that made Ashton irresistible, it was his jealous tendencies.

As the song ended and another began, you saw a blonde escorting your boyfriend to the dance floor. Ashton never wanted to dance with you, why would he want to dance with her. You watched as her hands ran across his torso, her hips swaying all around him. It was too much for you to handle but you knew the rules. If you went and pried that girl off of him there would be hell to pay. Instead, you made you’re way back to the bar.

_Don’t forget me don’t forget me_

A few rounds later and an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of your stomach. You couldn’t find the familiar head of curls you were so accustomed too. As the room began to spin you ran towards the bathroom. It was there you caught sight of the familiar head of hair, heading to the car with that blonde. The idea of Ashton leaving without you, caused you to feel even sicker.

With your head in the toilet and the contents of your stomach drained, you cried out in agony. How could you be so stupid? You knew how jealous he got when you danced with other guys. You had driven the love of your life into the arms of some stranger. Pulling yourself up off the floor, you headed to the sink to wash the vomit from your breath. By now Ashton had for sure left you meaning you were going to have to call a cab.

_Cause there’s a menace in my bed_

When you finally stumbled through your front door half an hour later you were exhausted. You kicked off your heels and trudged to your bedroom, stumbling every so often on random articles of women’s clothing. Hanging on your door knob was a lace pink bra, it definitely wasn’t yours.

You opened the door to find a familiar pair of eyes staring at you from under a blonde. Shutting it quickly you backed away from the door, eye stinging from the tears building behind them. He had done this before, but never at home. That bed was yours to share. That was your spot. How could he do this? Somehow you found your way to couch. The minute your body hit the soft leather, you fell asleep.

_You make me feel so weak_

The sun had yet to peer through the window but you stirred in your sleep. The feeling of lips trailing over your neck startled you. Fluttering your eyes opened, you were met with hazel ones beaming back at you. Your body melting into the couch as his lips found your own. The kiss was tainted with alcohol and desire but it was everything you needed.

“You’re kisses are still my favorite baby girl,” he whispered.

_Would you pin me to a wall?_

“What about her?” you asked.

Ashton’s chuckle echoed off the wall causing the pit in your stomach to tighten. You knew you weren’t supposed to ask about other girls, especially when his lips were on yours.

“You make me so jealous sometimes now you know the feeling.”

As Ashton’s face moved away from yours, you sat up to chase them. Instinctively your legs wrapped around his torso. The dress from last night inching farther up your thigh as Ashton carried you through the house. You were prepared to make contact with the plush mattress, not the wall near your bedroom. You cried out in agony as your head hit the wall.

“It’s okay,” he cooed, soothing the dull ache in your head. His lips found yours once more, this time the kiss was more forceful. With his lips tangled on yours, his hands trailed up your dress, tugging it up father to reveal your lace underwear, just what he wanted.

_Set a fire in my head tonight_

You knew your relationship with him was toxic. The way you two treated each other was horrible but none of that mattered. These moments mattered. The nights where both of you would feel guilty for making each other jealous. The nights you didn’t sleep at all, the two of you preoccupied with the other.

His touch was so alluring that you _wouldn’t leave him even if he’d let you._


End file.
